


How Did You Get So Bold?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A note in the stack of papers Byleth's grading sends him off to a secluded room in the monastery, where Edelgard is waiting for her man in nothing but boots and gloves, ready for another afternoon dalliance. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	How Did You Get So Bold?

Byleth had a good joke waiting as he opened the door. Edelgard had attached a note to the paper she handed in, so that as he got to it through his paper-grading, he found himself with a flirty invitation to meet in 'the usual place' in the monastery. A 'seasonal storage' room that for nine months of the year was never used, the perfect place to sneak off mid-day for some indulgence they shouldn't have been having. Every step of the way, Byleth thought about what he wanted to say, what deadpan quip he could hand off to Edelgard as he stepped in. But he couldn't. Everything he wanted to say to Edelgard and fell out of is mind as he looked in stupefied joy and surprise at how she stood.

Edelgard wore nothing at all but her boots and her gloves, her naked body gloriously posted as she sat back against a table legs spread out enough that he could see her dripping slit waiting underneath her long, throbbing cock, and her heavy balls, which a gloved hand wrapped firmly around, stroking along the dick idly as she waited for her lover to return to her. Her ample chest shifted about a bit as her arm moved, and she made sure she was displayed expressly for the enjoyment of anybody 

"I'm glad you saw my note," Edelgard said, smile widening as her professor stood in front of her. "I've been waiting for you, and it's been so hard to keep my hands behaved."

"Other things look to be rather hard, too," Byleth said. He couldn't resist cracking a small smile, but the tone of his voice was a bit flatter, a bit more controlled. He didn't show it very well, but he was full of feelings over the weird, throbbing temptation, a desire igniting pure need, excitement, twisted heat that he wanted to explore. He stepped forward, placing one hand onto her thigh and the other onto the back of her head, clearing swiftly across the room and pulling her into a kiss.

Edelgard let go of her cock and let her hand reach for his clothes, getting at him, tugging at his belt, trying to get him into a state of undress she could appreciate. "I saw your eyes. Do you really find me so beautiful that you lose your words when you see me?"

"More beautiful than that," he groaned. His own cock rapidly hardened as he let his hand caress along her soft skin, letting the growing heat and arousal take him. He wanted her, and the idea of pulling back from the moment and the desire was simply unthinkable now; Byleth wanted her. Wanted all of her. He loved his girlfriend. Every part of her. And he did so to such a thorough degree that though she was self-conscious at first about her cock and if Byleth would be kay with it, he had worn down any shred of worry or hesitation she had inside her. Even now, as his fingers slipped around it and he began to stroke, he was without a care for the craziness he was up to.

It was hard to feel good about herself with how Byleth loved her. His very thorough and very forward adoration had a funny way of hitting her just right, and she felt overjoyed to be giving in to this all, thrown headlong into a pleasure more intense than she knew exactly how to deal with, except to succumb fully to the desire and temptation within her, to throw herself carelessly into the joy and the commotion. "I thought you might enjoy some time away from grading papers."

The kisses grew deeper and hungrier in ways that had to split off from the commotion and the excitement, had to break off into something else. Something more drastic. It was what they both needed, and the growing excitement hot just right as they leaned into this, throwing themselves suddenly and without restraint into the commotion, pleasure rising hot through them both as the fierce affection got them worked up, excited, ready now to give in completely, where all they had to do was act on the impulses already ripping through them.

Edelgard almost had Byleth's cock out when he pulled back entirely, falling to his knees without shame and leaving her frustrated, wanting to hold back on his own pleasure until he had worked up a bigger appetite, until he went from speechless to unable to shut up about how much he wanted release. There would no hiding from the desperate truth and need taking them both by storm now. He fell down, faced with Edelgard's thick cock, hands drawing in along her thighs, teasing at the slick pussy hidden under her balls. A result of the experiments on her, she told him. He loved her for it though, grasping her cock and bringing it to his lips, wordlessly beginning to tend to Edelgard and lose himself.

The kisses and licks along her cock made her stifle a moan, made Edelgard tense up as she felt the mouth get to work. "You must have been stuck in that office for so long," she lamented, biting her lip as she watched Byleth get into this. It always threw her just how ready he was to shower her in love when she needed it, selfless and adoring even when he was on the more distant side of things. Never cold, never careless; he loved her, and he wasn't always great at expressing his feelings, but Edelgard never felt anything short of utterly loved at all times by Byleth and what he was capable of.

Taking the head into his mouth, Byleth eagerly sucked it down with all the greed and heat he had waiting inside of him, pushing down the shaft, embracing the moment and its demands. He wanted to make Edelgard feel good, wanted to lavish her in oral praise and worship. His approach was a weird and clumsy bit of compromise, not quite reckless and sloppy, but also hardly trying to be refined and under control as he let go of himself. There was no reason to hold back what he felt, every craving and desire washing over him with fire and indulgence as he pushed forward, taking her deeper into his mouth, embracing the pleasures and the needs that ached through his ready body.

"My boyfriend loves sucking cock even more than I do," Edelgard lamented, a tease that saw her bolder smile growing wider and she opened up to all these feelings even more, thighs parting a bit wider, head rolling back, sweet breaths passing her shaky lips. Edelgard was shameless and hungry as she gave in to all of this, as she embraced the pleasures fully. "I saw your eyes go right to it. I know what you wanted from the moment you walked in, and I was right. I love you, but you are too easy to predict."

Byleth didn't stop sucking long enough to banter back with her, focusing on sucking the cock down and welcoming the growing excitement that came with the moment. He was shameless here, unafraid of pushing on firmer, giving in to the excitement. He wanted this. All of it. There could be no restraining himself, no controlling how badly he wanted it. His mouth focused on Edelgard's cock at the expense of focus, of reason, of anything but absolute surrender now to the moment and to what she was opening up to. Every steady, greedy motion pushed on with boldness, with lust, craving the pleasure and allowing herself to learn how much deeper this could go. How much deeper he could go, as he sucked firmer on the cock, appreciative, needy, sucking it all down without restraint and allowing himself more and more pleasure, a growing mess of ferocious need, an exceptional desire and a lustful craving for her.

The embrace of a hungry and obedient mouth melted away at everything Edelgard had in her. Composure was difficult to maintain when she wanted nothing more than to sink into pleasure as deep as he could, her body shivering, shifting, leaning into the pleasure with less and less focus and ability to deal with all this. There wasn't much being said from Byleth. but Edelgard knew not to let that get her comfortable or complacent; he had a way of ramping up steadily as his appetite got to him, lust hitting him in a weird way that always drew things out, made it all the more frustrating and weird to feel the sudden twist and plunge into frustration.

The throbbing of the thick cock in his mouth kept urging Byleth on. Deeper. He choked on the cock slipping into his throat, but he didn’t let that hold him back, didn't for a moment consider it acceptable to hold back on the pleasure and the excitement he felt in throwing himself into all this chaos, commotion. Desire. He wanted her so badly, and he pushed himself to keep up with the pleasure, with the demands, with the idea of letting himself plunge down into a foggy spiral of desire, lusts that conspired against them both. Pleasure swelled, built, added up to a lot of feelings coming on all at once, overbearing weirdness and a desire to lose themselves to all of it that never really stopped. Byleth's head moved with determined, desperate vigor, sucking on Edelgard's cock with the raw devotion and fervor he knew was everything she craved from him, the two of them gleefully spiraling out of control together in the most satisfying and wild of ways.

Edelgard didn't stand a chance against all this. She knew it. Byleth was aggressive in sucking her cock, starting to get some competitive fire up in what he was doing. It was exciting for Edelgard, gave her what he knew she really wanted. Her hands seized the back of his head and she pulled him down, giving few thrusts as she worked closer. "I'm cumming," she moaned, biting her lip, not having actually gone on that long before losing herself. Her cock ached, twitched, and with great glee, she shoved forward, pushing her way down Byleth's throat and cumming down it. Her hips bucked back and forth a few more times, creaky, heaving pulses of desire and need as she felt herself lose all control to the joy of giving in, of embracing what she wanted so badly to explore. It felt incredible, and she knew there was only more pleasure to eb found in letting this all get away from her Like it did, welcoming the heat, welcoming the chaos. Everything she could possibly give up.

Byleth held strong through it all, let her cum down is throat and take it, knowing he'd get his in the end, groaning as he held down in place, letting the drool trickle down her cock a bit longer before he pulled back. A few errant drops and dribbles of cum hit hi tongue, lighting it up with the flavour he craved, and he knew he wanted more. "That was so much," he groaned. "No wonder you were looking at me all class that way." With a bit of cum left in his mouth, he pushed up to met Edelgard in a kiss and let her taste some, pressing in firm, making her shiver and ache against him as he made his mark and left her trembling under his touch.

Edelgard delighted in the kiss, but it was a lot more intense this time, hungrier and stronger thanks to the overwhelming delights taking her. She wanted him, fingers digging into his skin as she once more worked his clothes off, this time able to get them away as he held firmly in place and met the kiss, joining her in absolute desire and a foggy need for more. There wasn't any sense here, just pleasure. Just the hungry throb and steady crave of absolute lust, a desire that kept her fully engaged, kept her wanting more and not caring what she took to get there.

Once she got his cock out, she tugged it over toward hers, hand clumsily pressing them together, not trying to do any stroking their cocks were both so big, one hand was never going to tame them. But she could begin grinding, rubbing his cock against hers and frotting with him while they pursued deeper pleasures.

The warm, wet cock slick with his own spit provided something that Byleth was more than happy to grind up against, pushing with firm, careful, controlled need against her cock. Their hips didn't quite find a good rhythm together, senseless and sloppy in their deepening approach. They craved this commotion together, lusted after even just the friction of one another's bodies in motion and the firm press against each other that helped pull them down deeper. The bright, burning, brilliant love was indomitable, and they were without shame in pursuing that all now, melting against one another.

The pleasure spiraled out of control, desperate heat and sloppy need that pulled them both further into one another. There was so little sense to it, but that was precisely what made it so exciting, so wild and indulgent. Rubbing up on one another and stoking the flames and the lusts alike, they focused on the steady fall into strong, wild pleasures. Emotion swelled up with potent and irresistible heat, and they were happy to let it pull them, grinding against one another, frotting and sharing their kisses, desire pushing them ever harder, stronger, hotter. Edelgard stripped Byleth out of the rest of his clothes, trying to pull them away, while he focused on fondling her breasts, feeling her up, tending to the pleasure and making her get more frustrated, tense, needy.

Edelgard got too caught up in the kiss for her own good. She lost focus on what was important, let the pressure of Byleth feeling her up and of their cocks rubbing together wear her down, a push into pleasures with a very specific purpose, a want that had her forgetting about how Byleth was almost certain to throw her for a loop when he least expected it, and that made it all the more startling and surprising when he seized old of her and pushed her down onto the table she was still back up against, setting her onto her back with a little roughness.

"I can't give your cock al the attention," he shot her way, teasing her, making her shiver. "Got to get at your pussy, too. It must be begging for something to get inside it." He took hold of his shaft, keeping her legs off to the side, her body hanging off the table as he pushed his way under her balls and up to her hot, needy slit. "Mm, looks like it was."

"Of course I wanted you to fuck me," Edelgard moaned. "Not until after I fucked you of course, but--unf, fuck!" Byleth thrust forward a bit more intensely than she was ready for, her body shuddering under the sudden spike of pressure and sensation that was his cock pushing into her. She trembled, biting her lip and feeling the increasing swell of heat get to her, weak against the reality of pure, throbbing delirium. "You've been thinking about it just as much as me, don't lie."

Byleth smiled as wide as he ever did, as his hips wound up and began to make swift work of Edelgard. "I never said I didn't." He pulled her legs up, getting into a compromising position for his own indulgence and enjoyment, until he had them up over his shoulders, providing a rougher, more intense approach, a treatment that felt questionable, confused, losing ground to much more chaos and desperation.

The thrusts were remarkable. Senseless. Byleth hit her from an angle ferocious enough for her to have little to no sense of what she was supposed to do here, twisting under the joy and delirium of just getting absolutely pounded into. She was lit up, wildly pleading for more of this as her body writhed and she felt the growing, intoxicating swell of lust take her away. Each thrust into her ready pussy was a welcoming, inviting rush of pleasure, and she wanted to explore more of it as the growing tensions got to her, as she held steady and hot in the face of growing insanity. And Edelgard loved it, her sine arching as she felt the pressure hit her, cock flailing about from th wild thrusts. "You going to be kind and considerate to me, or m I going to have to beg for it?'

Without hesitation, he got a hand round his cock, using the spit he'd left it slathered in to hasten the scent and the chaos. He jerked the cock off faster, pursuing a greater mess of deepening desires and frustrations, wanting to make sure he had her completely under his thrall as he fucked her. "Can we count that as you asking for it?" he shot back, making her whine and shiver about on the table as his thrusts quickened up. Her legs rubbed against his bare chest and shoulders as she received this mad pounding, and Byleth was greedily, shamelessly committed now to putting Edelgard through her paces.

Frustrated whines were all Edelgard could muster as she received this steady fucking. To much was happening and all of it was directed firmly upon the chance to ruin her, sending her head spinning into dizzy joy as her legs pressed down firmer against his shoulders. She refused to give an answer, but there was already far too much going on that she had no hope of denying, her body throbbing stronger as the pleasures swelled and she learned more and more just how much pleasure there was awaiting her. She may not have had a fine control over herself and her desires, but as long as she was giving up to Byleth, she knew she was safe, knew there was no shame in letting herself go.

A knowledge Byleth used to his benefit as he hammered away at her snug hole, fucking her pussy with firm conviction and something to prove, with so much want and dizzy heat that she didn't stand a chance against him. Everything he did was firm, wild, pushing on deeper and wilder with the express purpose of pushing her limits, and Edelgard was left with no choice but to succumb to all of it, abandoning all sense for the sake of burning brightly. Powerless against him, craving his cock ramming into her and working its magic so expertly, Edelgard was in a dizzy and compromising mess of a position, but the most indulgent and satisfying one she could have imagined.

Each quicker, greedier thrust into her pussy came with the firm strokes along her cock that Byleth knew were going to set her off. He could feel her throbbing in his grasp as he pushed on harder, and he knew she was helpless against all this wild commotion, knew she was bound to give in and give up if he kept this going, which was what made it so exciting, what kept him engaged and pounding away, giving up to the moment and to exhilarating swells of desire, of greed, of the things he felt. There was so much throbbing, pounding, pulsing bliss, and he needed to give in to all of it, needed more.

The weird and frantic mess they found together, the thrashing heat and twisting bliss, all made for the most delightful and twisted joys, pleasures that they were happy to throw themselves into together. The hazy back and forth of fucking each other kept them excited, engaged, eagerly leaning into this, and as Byleth pounded into her the switch around was a ferocious one. Edelgard happily took the treatment now, crushing desire and heaving, weight throbs of pleasure made for something truly mad, and she just had t ogive in to it, chasing the desires and ecstasies down hard.

Pent up, worn down, heaving faster on and giving up to the pleasure that clicked for him just right with one final thrust, Byleth gave in. Gave up. With a powerful grunt, he slammed forward, shameless ecstasy hitting him as he came without warning into Edelgard. Her eyes widened a nervous gasp spilling from her lips as she felt the sudden flood of gooey spunk pump into her without warning. She cursed, she heaved, she gave in fucking utterly, and Edelgard couldn't save herself now from any of this, an unraveling rush of heat and panic that she was just helpless against. Her own cock erupted as she felt his cum pumping into her pussy, setting her off just right, and she was helpless.

Writhing on the table, legs shaking and pressing in against him, the heaving pleasure and heat just ruining her utterly, Edelgard was a mess. She was worn down, ecstatic, wanting so much more. "You did that on purpose," she whined, feeling the cock start to pull out of her, her own twitching dick still rigid, still craving more.

"You can't prove that I did." He leaned forward and planted a longing kiss on Edelgard's lips as she set her feet down onto the floor and tried to steady herself. She went back for kisses, indulging in Byleth's lips, letting him melt under her touch as they shook in the afterglow together. But it didn't last. It couldn't; Edelgard saw an opening, and swiftly moved to capitalize on it, seizing hold of Byleth and pushing him up against a window that overlooked the courtyard below.

"How about I prove you're my cockslut instead?" Edelgard asked, and swiftly shoved her way into his ass. One swift and senseless motion was all she needed, and his gasps of pleasure were ferocious, her body starting up with a wild and writhing rush of pleasure he couldn't resist. Every thrust into Byleth's tight ass provoked moans from him, the pressure rising, the ecstasy swelling, the need becoming more frantic and more powerful than she could help. So much pleasure hit him, and he felt immediately unashamed of it.

"Prove it to who?" Byleth asked His voice wasn't so flat anymore. Too shaky, too wild, so helpless, everything coming on with fiery need that provoked a mess of absolute joy from him. "You didn't let me cum last night until I said I was your cockslut. Were you up so late that you forgot about that?"

Edelgard purred and smacked Byleth's ass as she leaned him flush against the window. "Keep talking smart to me, Professor. It'll make me fuck you more, and I know that's what you want. No, I have you up against the window, overlooking the courtyard. And if I said you had to open it and scream out to the whole monastery that you love my cock up your ass, you'd do it." She nibbles at the back of his neck as she pounded into him, so rough, so frantic, pressing on madly and giving in to the idea that this was everything she wanted. No restraint, no worry. Just merciless thrusting. She'd been mostly gentle in getting her cock sucked, but now that Byleth had escalated things, Edelgard felt he was just giving Byleth what he deserved.

Hands reached for his wrists and tugged them back, turning this into a rough, hard prison guard position fucking kept Byleth from being able to stroke his cock, cheek flush against the glass as he received this insanity. He didn't have any way to argue against it, and even then he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to; this felt incredible, sickly-sweet and overbearing as it was, his dick twitching and begging for attention, for a hand around it just as he had given Edelgard, but she was ferocious and intent on not letting him have it. It felt good, felt powerful. Byleth's writhing and desperation beneath her was pure, it was fierce, and she was happy to push the limits harder.

Byleth's desperate panic grew only stronger, the cravings getting more than he could face. Edelgard on the war path was an absolute force of nature, wild and driven by things powerful and merciless, by ferocity that felt more potent and more frantic than anything else could be. As long as she had that going for her, Byleth never stood a chance, melting under the pressure and panic of getting filled, fucked, ruined by the big cock and the shameless swell of everything she was capable of. There was no way to control the weird and foggy momentum of her hips, but Edelgard's brutality kept him engaged, kept him losing himself, kept him craving this.

"Maybe I'll keep the secret for a bit longer, leave you wondering when I'm going to let everyone know you're hooked on my cock. You are, though. And I want you to say it." She pulled harder at Byleth's arms. "Say you're a slut."

"I'm a slut!" Up at the highest range of intensity and emotion his voice could muster. It wasn't as grand and loud as other people could be, but it was still absolute satisfaction for Edelgard as she flaunted her control.

"Whose?" she asked, harsher. "Whose slut are you, slut?"

"Yours!" He shook, knowing it wasn't answer enough. "I'm the slut of Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg!" The pleasure was getting to be too much, her cock hitting him on the inside with a speed and a pressure he had no way to resist, no hope of fighting off. He didn't want to, though. This felt too good for him to resist or hesitate, and his cravings only got messier, stronger, more potent and more frantic than could be helped. There wasn't any choice even if he did; Edelgard's firm grip on his wrists kept him pulled back, helpless, stuffed full of cock and feeling his prostate hammered away at by the hefty shaft, turning him into a dizzy mess of pleasure and confusion that was conducive to one thing above all else: absolute fucking unraveling.

Byleth came first again, something that had Edelgard moaning and grunting in satisfaction as erratic thrusts pounded into his ass, as she flaunted her control over the situation and the determined fervor of something so primal and so undeniable that she didn't want it to stop. Neither did he, and as she pumped his ass full of cum and sent him into a spiral of utter satisfaction, there felt like no way to deny that this was everything she needed. Everything. "It's good that you know your place," she said, drawing slowly back from his ass and letting his hands go, allowing them to drop to his sides.

Byleth shivered a moment, bent forward and accepting the pleasure and the delightful warmth of the creeping heat was something truly special. He looked at her, let her get used to this; it was the same dirty trick she had just thrown at him, but Edelgard had put a lot more strength and effort into the frustrating and hopeless reality of needing to do something about this, grabbing her shoulders very abruptly and shoving Edelgard to her knees. no time to respond, no hope of fighting him off; she was suddenly and helplessly forced into place and greeted not only with the sight of his cock, but with it plunging down her throat.

Sucking Edelgard's cock had been a gentle affair up until the end, and even then, not very intense. But their tendency to build and escalate and get more aggressive in dominating one another back and forth as the two switches vied for dominance had reached its peak. "Suck your pussy juices off my cock," he groaned, plunging forward firmly, harshly, tending to her with little sense or restraint .He just wanted to burn her up, wanted to set alight the emperor he took great joy in facefucking, fingers tightening into her hair and using it for leverage, to keep her head in place against its natural inclination to spin.

Sloppy drips of drool running down her chin and all over her breasts came on immediately, Byleth's cock plunging out of Edelgard's mouth covered in spit that dripped and snapped off before he plunged his way back down again. No restraint or hesitation behind his actions, just raw, primal vigor, a depraved and desperate treatment that sought to be her absolute undoing. Everything Edelgard took was the very essence of spiteful, vengeful lust, his cock battering down her throat with something to prove, and she was stuck dealing with a lot now. Namely, every inch of her professor boyfriend's cock trying to teach her a lesson."

"If I dragged you out right now and fucked your face in front of the whole monastery, they would never believe I was your slut," he said. 'You'd have to just live with being my cocksucker for the rest of the year, and everyone would accept it. Be careful about the threats you make." It was all just fun and games still; this greedy and wild back and forth was getting stronger and wilder as he pushed on without a care, facefucking Edelgard into dizzy oblivion without any concern for anything other than the chance to make her urn up under his touch. Wild thrusts and depravity showed off the bitter truth behind what he was capable of, and the wild heat was such a twisted mess that she was clearly not able to handle any of it, plunging into the deep end and losing all sense to the shame and the weirdness of everything that followed.

The thought of sucking cock out in the middle of the courtyard had Edelgard aching, her hand grabbing her cock and pumping madly to the pace of Byleth's treatment of her mouth. It was hotter that way. Wilder. She was a wreck, carelessly throwing herself into this, allowing the thrusts down her gullet to get rougher and more brazen, succumbing to pleasures and needs that she was helpless and senseless against unable to resist the thrill of plunging down into the ecstasy and abandoning all reason. Edelgard didn't need anything else more than she needed to give in.

"I love the sound of future royalty choking on my cock, really makes me feel good." His hips were merciless. Frantic. He was without control or sense as the continued swell of lust got to him more and more, a pleasure and a desire that had him unraveling. There felt like too much here for him to resist this all or to control the pleasure of letting go, the raw downward momentum and fervor that had him ready to lose his mind. Without control or restraint, he happily took the plunge, working quicker, greedier, knowing there was only one way for this to end, and he wanted all of it.

Another warningless, frantic load of cum. It was more fun that was, as he drew sharply back from the struggling, spasming throat and slapped Edelgard with his cock, jerking his cock off a few times back and forth before he hosed her down with his load, erupting cum gushing across her face, the future emperor in turn cumming all over the floor as she whined and sucked down frantic breaths, lost to the absolute ecstasy of being treated like this. ""I'm your slut too!" Edelgard shrieked, absolutely fucking lost to this joy.

The flip side of al this commotion was a much-needed downturn, as Byleth collapsed to the floor and pulled Edelgard down on top of hi. He wasn't exhausted, but he wanted to be drastic and to be swift about getting her atop him, getting her to lie down over his body as he kissed his cum off of her cheeks. 

They lingered against one another, sweetly and softly snuggling up in on the floor of this not so well used room, savouring the warmth and the love they both felt, only for words to shake them from their sweet surrender.

"Do you think they're done yet?" Caspar asked. 'I don't hear anything anymore."

"Maybe they've gone to sleep," Linhardt. If they have, then..." He broke off to yawn/ "I wouldn't mind doing so too."

Dorothea snapped her tongue and shook her head. "No, use your brains. They're snuggling up after all that sex."

"Um, are we going to talk about... How Edelgard has a penis? That was what we were hearing, right?" Bernadetta was full of questions she was too scared to ask.

And the secret couple's illicit activities were now the knowledge of four Black Eagles who had listened to the entire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
